


Haikyuu Fic Dump

by bakingvideos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i'll add more tags as they appear within the fics, theres gonna be het stuff and mlm stuff so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/bakingvideos
Summary: so i love the haikyuu universe and the characters, so i decided to make a lil fic dump here for when i want to write about my favorite boys and girls of the Haikyuu world. i like writing about them when I'm feelin particularly in a writers block mood and to practice my skills. i figured someone might enjoy reading these, so here u go... there will be a big 'ol mix of het fics/mlm fics/whatEVER i want basically. so enjoy this weird dump <3





	Haikyuu Fic Dump

**Author's Note:**

> this particular fic is based off of a weird dream i had ??? i dreamt that i was on the girls team with Tsukishima's girlfriend and she got hurt...anyways this all started from that. 
> 
> [WARNINGS: this fic does have a blood mention and general violence mention--nothing extremely graphic]
> 
> basically the reader (y/n) is Tsukishima's girlfriend and she is also the captain for the girl's Karasuno volleyball team. they're having a joint practice and a joint game where they play each other and it goes south.

The bell rings and you make your way out of your classroom, it’s the end of the day and you’re glad for it. Your last class is so boring, and it makes the last bit of the day drag on. 

You smile as you leave the class and head into the hallway because your sweet boyfriend is leaning up against the wall with his headphones on wearing his normal frown. 

Your friends tease you about it, poking you in the sides before leaving. “See you at practice!” one of them shouts with a wink before running off with the other girls. 

Tsukishima’s frown turns into a rare grin when he sees you headed his way and he pulls his headphones off and rests them around his neck. 

You slide your arms around his waist and sigh, “That class is awful, Kei. Why do we even need such advanced maths? It’s pointless!” You dramatically bury your head in his chest, further promoting your anguish. 

He chuckles, his chest rising with each laugh, “You need to pass though, because they won’t let you go to regionals if you have bad marks.”

You grumble, your mocking tone is muffled by the jacket of his uniform, “Yeah, it’s easy for you to say, you’re literally a genius.” 

Kei leans down and places a quick but loving kiss on the top of your head, “I’ll help you study.”

You finally look up at him and smile, he jokingly sticks his tongue out at you and pulls you closer, “Are you excited for our joint practice today?”

“Not really. I feel like everyone’s going to go hard on me because I’m dating the boys team’s best player. They’ll probably think you’re going to go easy on me,” you sigh, not really ready the take the boys team’s punches. 

“They better not. I’ll be pissed,” Kei says through gritted teeth. 

“Remember last time? Kageyama kept aiming for me when he served, it was so annoying,” you rolled your eyes. 

“They were just nervous the cute captain was going to kick their asses,” Kei said with a sly grin.

You roll your eyes and pull back from Kei’s warm embrace, “Speaking of—we should get going. We definitely don’t want to be late, I can already hear the rumors spreading about what we’re doing.”

Kei sighs knowingly and nods, intertwining his fingers with yours as you make your way to the Karasuno gymnasium.  

As you make your way in the gym with Kei, you hear the boys whistling. “Shut up!” Kei shouts, shooting a glare towards his team. He gives you a quick hug before looking into your eyes, a smile itching to turn upwards.

You smile and nod, knowing that this look means he’s going to try and make sure they don’t go too hard on you today, “Give it your all, Kei.”  

He grins and nods, “Oh I am not going easy on you today, sweetheart.” The last word laced with sarcasm and witty grit. His competitive nature was showing as it always was. Kageyama was stupid to think that Kei would throw the game to you just because you were dating him. In fact, it probably made him want to kick your ass even more.

You giggle and roll your eyes before separating from your boy. “We’ll see about that, Kei,” you sing-song as you make your way into the changing room to get changed out of your uniform before heading back into the gym.  

You call your team over and they form around you in a circle, “Alright girls. Let’s not let them intimidate us today. They will be bringing their A game and they’re not going to go easy on us. Let’s show them who’s the better team. We got this!” 

The girls nod and place their hands on top of each other and shout, “KARASUNO!”

Everyone gets in their positions and face the boys, and of course you and Kei are up front. Kei being the middle blocker is a direct counter to you, the setter. You know he won’t be going easy on you and you know he’ll try and stop all of your sets and attacks. 

But you’ve seen Kei play this game for a long time, and you know his moves and attacks. You know how he plays, and you want to use that to your advantage. 

The boys have the ball first, Daichi serves the ball fiercely but we manage to get it up. “Nice receive!” you shout as you get prepared to set the ball over to your amazing striker, Midori.

She’s a powerhouse striker, usually able to break through most blocks. We knew this would be a block heavy game, because the boys are known for their blocking abilities. 

“Midori!” you shout, and she smacks the ball down, but it hits a familiar set of arms and bounces back over to your side of the court.

The boys erupt, “NICE KILL, Tsukishima!” 

You look over at Midori, “Don’t worry. We got this.” She nods knowingly, this isn’t the only trick we have. 

Kei flashes you a hellish grin and you flip him off. “Nice try, princess,” he teases from the other side of the net. You stick your tongue out at him and he laughs.

You look over at Midori and nod as Daichi begins to set again. This time it’s set directly to Midori, who just barely receives it. She manages to bring it up enough for you to quickly dump it right over the edge of the net. All three boys up front barely miss the receive, earning a point for you guys. 

“NICE KILL!” Your team shouts behind you. You turn around and smile at them. Dumping the ball was kind of your specialty. Catching the team off guard while they’re focused on where the ball is going to go. 

You look down through the net and Kei is getting up from the floor, you giggle at the sight of you doing a one up on your boyfriend. 

“Alright, that was dirty, babe,” Kei says quietly. 

“I don’t play nicely,” you say confidently, with your hands on your hips.

“Tsukishima, you should have received that! You were right there,” Kageyama shouted as he made his way up from the floor.

“Oi, fuck off,” Kei said through gritted teeth, turning to face Kageyama. 

“You just want your girlfriend to win,” Kageyama said under his breath. 

“Excuse m-,“ Kei started but it was quickly followed by Daichi shouting at both them. 

Your stomach dropped, you know that Kageyama is going to take this out on you when he serves next. Kei gives you a knowing look and mouths, “I’m sorry.” 

You nod as you prepare for the next attack. We have the ball now and it’s time for us to shine. Tachibana, our ace, spins the ball in her hands and you smile encouragingly at her. She’s good at serving, so you’re confident. 

She serves the ball and it shakes the boys team up, because she does a slight float serve towards the front. They manage to receive it, but it’s sloppy. They fumble with the ball a bit before Kageyama sets it to Hinata and it’s quickly smacked down. 

You try and receive it but it’s no use, it bounces just inches from your hand. You curse, as the boys cheer. 

“Don’t mind!” you hear the girls behind you shout, before helping you up. 

You notice it’s Kageyama’s turn to set and you prepare for the worst. You’re in the back now and that means he’ll have perfect aim at you. 

Kageyama sends the ball flying towards you just as you expect. It’s fast but you prepare for the worst. You just barely connect it, falling in the floor. The girls up front try to hit it over but Kei and Hinata blocks it and sends it down in front of you. 

Kei looks at you knowingly as you get up from the floor. You smile softly, telling him you’re okay. You can see the anger on his face, however. 

Kageyama gets to serve again. He grins at you as he smacks the ball hard and fast towards you. It’s coming so fast you can’t even manage to back up. It wasn’t aimed at your arms, it was aimed at your face. The ball connects and smashes into your nose, before you have time to move back. 

You fall down onto the ground hard, holding your nose. Your head hitting the gym floor hard. You feel the warmth pool in your hands. You bring them down to look at them and realize your nose is pouring blood. The pain is immense, and your eyes well up. 

You feel lightheaded and unaware of what’s really going on around you. You hear the whistle blow and your team and Kei are rushing over. Kei makes his way to the front of the surrounding girls. “Let me see!” He shouts. 

He picks your head up from off the ground and holds you awkwardly in his lap. 

Kei looks worried but he’s also seething with anger. 

“It’s not worth it...” you manage to say, your voice quivering through your tears as you notice Kei look over at Kageyama.

Kei looks down at you and wipes your tears, his eyes focusing on your injuries. 

He helps you sit up before breaking away and turning towards his team, “What the FUCK is wrong with you, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama shrugs nonchalantly, “It was an accident.” 

Kei quickly made his way over towards his team, grabbing Kageyama’s uniform by the neckline and bunching it up in his fist, “Don’t fucking play dumb with me, you aimed for her face.” 

Kageyama laughs darkly at Kei, “Maybe.”

Kei shoves Kageyama back and draws back his fist before being dragged forcefully away by Daichi. The whole gym goes silent and you’re worried that Kei will start fighting with Kageyama. Daichi takes Kei over to the other side of the gym, away from Kageyama. Asahi places his head in his hands and curses, looking over towards Kageyama.

“Kei, I understand you’re angry, but we are not fighting,” Daichi says angrily, “we don’t need three people to end up in the nurse’s office.”

Kei nods, and Daichi lets go of the grip on his arm. Daichi grips Kei’s shoulder knowingly. “Go take y/n to the nurse, she likely has a broken nose and possibly a concussion,” Daichi says seriously, a worried look in his eyes. 

Kei doesn’t say a word and walks back over towards you, ducking under the net. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Tachibana asks Kei, as he approaches the group of girls on the floor, who are worried and holding y/n’s hand.

“I don’t know. I am going to take her to the nurse,” Kei bends down to help you up. 

Once you’re on your feet, you stumble a bit into Kei. Your nose is still bleeding and you’re lightheaded. The girls bring you a towel to temporarily hold on your nose. 

“I don’t think I can walk,” You say, leaning almost all your weight into Kei. Kei nods down at you and easily hoists you up into a bridal position. 

You lay your head into Kei’s firm chest as he carries you out of the gym. Everyone’s kind of silent in there, and the game has come to a halt. It was a practice game anyways and had no real meaning.

Once outside of the gym, Kei finally breaks his silence, “How are you feeling?”

His voice is quiet and sad, you’ve never really heard him like this. “I’m fine, I think. I am in a little bit of pain, but I can handle it,” you say confidently, smiling before grimacing at how bad that makes your nose feel. You just want everyone to stop worrying so much. 

“I can’t believe that asshole. I’m going to kill him, just wait,” Kei says through gritted teeth. 

You grip onto his jersey, “No you’re not. It’s not worth it. He doesn’t even deserve the satisfaction that he made you mad. That’s all he wants. I’m sure Daichi is giving him a huge lecture right now.”

Kei doesn’t reply, which makes you worried. You know Kei can have a temper and you don’t want him getting into trouble. 

“Thank you for sticking up for me though,” you say quietly. 

“Always,” Kei said as we made it to the nurse’s office. He brings you in and the nurse’s eyes widen. 

“Oh dear. Lay her down on the bed,” The nurse says as she rushes to her feet. 

Kei lays you down softly on the bed and doesn’t leave your side, bending down and grabbing your hand. You give it a squeeze and smile over at him. 

“How on earth did this happen?” The nurse says incredulously. 

“She got hit in the face with a volleyball,” Kei said seriously, leaving out all the details.

The nurse nodded and began taking a look your nose. She poked it and asked where it hurt. You started crying from the pain. It had stopped bleeding at this point, but you still were covered in blood. She cleaned you up and made sure there weren’t any cuts. 

“There’s nothing I can do about your nose. It is most likely fractured but it seems like something that’ll eventually heal. You may need to take a trip to the doctor’s office to see what they say,” The nurse says, giving her an ice pack to hold onto her nose. 

You nodded as you held the ice pack to your nose. “Can you help her home today, young man? She needs the rest,” The nurse says after finishing up. 

Kei nodded, “Yes ma’am. Of course.”

After finishing up there, Kei helps you up from the bed and you feel a little better. 

“I need to go get my stuff from the gym before we go home,” You acknowledge as you leave the office. Kei has his arm around you, keeping you steady in case you get dizzy again. 

“Of course, babe,” Kei says as he places a kiss on your temple. 

 Once back at the gymnasium, no one has left yet. The girls seem worried and so do the boys. Kageyama is on the bench and Daichi is sitting next to him, talking to him. 

Once you walk about in, everyone runs at you. The girls give you a hug and all say they’re glad you’re okay. Asahi and Suga rush over and give their condolences as well. 

“I’m fine guys,” you laugh as you pull back from a hug from Tachibana. 

“It looked so gnarly!” Hinata shouted, “You literally collapsed.”

You shrug as you looked at Kei, who was staring over at Kageyama, not saying a word. You tugged on his jersey and he looked down at you, “C’mon, let’s get my stuff.”

He nods, but his eyes return to Kageyama’s, who’s now staring back at him. “Listen man… it’s not worth it with him. You know he takes things like this seriously, he thought you were just letting her win,” Asahi says slowly, trying to word it in a way to get Kei to calm down.

“He fucking hit her, on purpose, and hurt her. What kind of asshole does that? It was a fucking practice match!” Kei was shouting now, surely Kageyama could hear him. Kei’s face began to flush red and he was breathing heavily.

“Stop, Kei, look at me,” you say, suddenly grabbing his face to stare down at you, “this isn’t you. We don’t need to fight about this, it’s over. Let’s go home.”

You drag Kei over towards the girl’s changing room and grab your stuff. As soon as you’re done, Kei hoists your bags and his over his shoulder before grabbing your hand and leading you out of the front of the gymnasium.

 

* * *

 

 

You and Kei enter your home, your mom isn’t home yet so you two head up to your room. Kei sets down your stuff in your floor and you lay down on your bed, your head still hurting quite a bit.

“How do I look?” you say with a smile as you shift over so Kei can lay down with you. You roll over to face him to give him a better look. Kei frowns as he caresses your cheek with the back of his hand, “Still beautiful.”

“You mean I don’t look ‘gnarly’?” you giggle, remembering what Hinata said. You were trying to lighten the mood and get Kageyama off his mind.

“I mean… you do look like you just got into a giant fight, so you look pretty badass,” Kei says with a grin, still caressing your cheek.

You lean into his hand and sigh, you we’re still worried about letting Kei be anywhere near Kageyama the next time they’re together. He knows Kei will probably want to fight with him.

“Promise me… you won’t start any fights?” You say as you open your eyes to look into his.

He sighs, “…I want to promise you, but I don’t think I can. I can’t let him get away with what he did to you.”

“Yeah but, I’m _asking_ you to please just forgive him,” you persist.

He doesn’t reply, he just pulls you closer. You rest your head on his chest, accepting defeat. You know he wont promise you this, because you know how much this bothered him today.

“You’d feel the same way if someone did something to me,” Kei said quietly, trying to get you to understand his feelings.

You nod, and you understand. You would be pissed if anyone did what Kageyama did to Kei. “Just… don’t hit him. Talk to him, scream at him if you want, but don’t be violent,” You sigh.

“I’ll try,” Kei says, frowning.

You nod, knowing that he’s pretty much done talking about this. You are too, you just want to sleep this pain off and cuddle your boyfriend.

“Rest,” Kei says sternly, and you oblige, cuddling up against Kei’s chest. His strong arms grip you tightly and you slowly drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy, stay tuned for other random haiykuu fics lmao


End file.
